Applicant's EP2108987A1 discloses an optical box comprising a first part suitable for fastening to an optical fibre distribution cable, and a second part having an opening intended for the passage of at least one optical fibre dropped from the distribution cable and comprising at least one optical component for connecting the dropped optical fibre to at least one optical fibre of a subscriber cable. The second part of the optical box is fastened detachably to the first part of the optical box. The known optical box (also called a “distribution box”) makes it possible to combine the dropping and splicing of optical fibres, which is discreet and compact whilst allowing easy and efficient handling by the installation operator.
High-capacity telecommunication cables are used in optical fibre telecommunication systems all the way to the user, known under the English acronym FTTH for “Fiber To The Home” or FTTC for “Fiber To The Curb”, and an Individual access to each micromodule and/or each fibre is realized for a distribution into a particular building or a particular floor. In this context, by “distribution cable” is meant a telecommunication cable containing a plurality of fibres which are grouped in micromodules supplying an optical signal to a whole building or a group of buildings. The distribution cable can in particular be a vertical cable installed in the service shaft of a building or an external cable installed in urban conduits. The distribution cable can contain several tens of optical fibres. A known distribution cable is a duct, for example having one or more channels that are enclosed by a duct wall, one or more of the channels including one or more fibres.
By “subscriber cable” is meant a cable containing one or more optical fibres connected to a subscriber box. A subscriber cable generally contains less than 10 optical fibres. A distribution box can supply a whole building, a whole floor or a particular apartment. The distribution cable is generally installed in a service shaft and the subscriber box is installed in each subscriber's premises, at some distance from the distribution cable. In order to connect the fibres of a subscriber cable to the fibres of the distribution cable, typically, a drop cable is used, from the distribution cable to a splicing box in which the bare fibres of the drop cable and of the subscriber cable are connected.
A problem of a prior art assembly is a risk of transport of gasses (for example dangerous, toxic and/or flammable gasses, and/or smoke in case of a fire) from one floor in a multi dwelling unit other floors in the building. Besides, a known distribution box is designed to be installed on one type of riser cable (having one predetermined cable diameter). Thus, different distribution boxes are required for application on different types of cables. Also, an existing distribution box requires different points of fixation to the riser cable, or it must be mounted to a wall. Therefore, installation of a known distribution box can be cumbersome.
The present invention aims to solve or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems. One aim of the invention is to reduce the risk of spreading of gasses, and/or to reduce spreading of a fire. Also, it may be desirable to provide an efficient way of installing a distribution box, utilizing relatively little installation time.